


Broken Heaters

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Winter, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From otp challenge on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heaters

Hide and Kaneki had been cooped up all day in Hide’s apartment, neither boy having much to do during winter break. They debated whether to stay at Hide’s apartment or Kaneki’s though it didn’t matter in the end since both their heaters were broken. Kaneki had been lying on the couch, wrapped in one too many blankets, and Hide,who was wrapped in a single blanket, had been on the floor as he complained about the weather and how he hates the landlady, who refused to fix the heater, and Tokyo weather. Kaneki just hummed in acknowledgement. 

Kaneki knew Hide was not a fan of the weather and has always been grumpy during this time and it was no different now. Hide left his portable heater at his parents’ home and didn’t have enough money or energy to go get a new one; the weather made Hide really lazy. 

Kaneki poked his head from his blankets and caught sight of his best friend, who looked absolutely miserable. His eyebrows were furrowed deeply, his eyes were clamped shut, and a dejected and doleful look was painted on his face. Kaneki didn’t like seeing Hide like that at all.

“Hide.” Kaneki whispered. The blond looked up with wistful brown eyes.

“Come,” Kaneki offered as he opened up his blanket and coaxed Hide to come join him. Hide crawled over and buried himself in Kaneki’s warmth.

“Thank you,” Hide mumbled into the blanket; his eyes were now relaxing. Kaneki moved closer and touched noses with Hide, whose nose was colder than an ice cube. Kaneki took to solve the problem.

Kaneki maneuvered his hands though the maze of blankets, so he wouldn’t have to uncover either of them and found his target: Hide’s face. Kaneki placed his hands on the blond’s freezing face. There was something calming and soothing about this moment.

“Your hands are warm,” Hide pointed out fondly before drifting off to sleep.

Kaneki smile only grew.


End file.
